Steven Lambert
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor; Stunt double |characters = Suliban agent }} Steven "Steve" Lambert is a stuntman and stunt actor who performed stunts in and in two first season episodes of . Lambert was the first Suliban ever seen in a Star Trek production, appearing as one of the two agents chasing Klaang through the cornfield in the pilot episode , filmed on location in Bakersfield, California on and . His costume from this appearance was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and later at the PropStore and was also worn by background actor David Keith Anderson. http://propstore.com/product/star-trek-enterprise/suliban-cabal-jumpsuit He then worked as stunt double for guest actor Erick Avari on the episode for which he filmed his scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. His costume from this episode was also sold off on eBay. Lambert has been the regular stunt double for actor for over three decades and doubled him in projects such as the crime comedy The Hard Way (1991, with Charlie Croughwell), the crime drama Killer: A Journal of Murder (1995), the horror thriller Vampires (1998), the comedy Scary Movie 2 (2001), the television series Shark (2006-2008, coordinated by Ron Stein and co-starring Jeri Ryan) and Ray Donovan (2013), and the crime drama Jamesy Boy (2014, coordinated by John Meier). Performing stunts since the late 1970s, Lambert has also doubled Ken Berry in an episode of Fantasy Island (1981, with Frank James Sparks), in the action comedy Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985, with Joel Grey, Kate Mulgrew, George Coe, Tom Morga, Bernie Pock, and Gene LeBell), in the action film American Ninja (1985), in the fantasy comedy Innerspace (1987, with Simone Boisseree and Joel Kramer), in the action sequel Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989, with John Rhys-Davies), Andrew Bowen in the action comedy Fox Hunt (1996, with Laura Albert, Doug Coleman, Diamond Farnsworth, Dana Hee, and Marjean Holden), in the science fiction thriller The One (2001), David Willis in the thriller Lost (2004, with Lincoln Simonds and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), and in the horror thriller Let Me In (2010, with Bobby Burns and Al Goto). In 1982, Lambert worked as assistant stunt coordinator on the action drama One Down, Two to Go, starring, written, produced, and directed by Fred Williamson. His credits as stunt coordinator include the action film Revenge of the Ninja (1983), the television comedy The Fantastic World of D.C. Collins (1984, with Bernie Casey), the action films Ninja III: The Domination (1984), American Ninja (1985, with Ken Lesco), and Behind Enemy Lines (1986), the science fiction film Invaders from Mars (1986), the action drama Eye of the Tiger (1986, with Yaphet Kotto and Seymour Cassel), the crime drama Best Seller (1987, with Mary Carver and Branscombe Richmond), the crime drama Cop (1988), the comedy Aloha Summer (1988, with Bobby Apisa and Carl Ciarfalio), the romance Always (1989, with Janet Brady and Eddie Hice), the drama Past Midnight (1991, with Clancy Brown), the action thriller Dead On: Relentless II (1992, with Meg Foster), the music comedy Fear of a Black Hat (1993), the action drama Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993, with Jeff Cadiente and Al Goto), the horror comedy Ed and His Dead Mother (1993), the television comedy Next Door (1994), the comedy For Better Or Worse (1995, with Jason Alexander), the thriller Cover Me (1995, with Paul Sorvino and Corbin Bernsen), the thriller Another Day in Paradise (1998, with Brian Avery, J. Mark Donaldson, and Nancy Thurston), the action film The Alternate (2000, with John Beck), and the television drama A Painted House (2003, with Brian Avery and Mark DeAlessandro). Lambert was inducted into the Stuntman's Hall of Fame in 1986 and was a member of the Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures for 33 years. He earned two Stunt Awards in 1986 for Best High Work in Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins and for Best Fight Sequence in Tuff Turf. He was a gangster kicked by 's stunt double Alan Oliney in the comedy sequel Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985), worked as stunt double on the horror sequel Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985), was one of the lead terrorists in the science fiction thriller Total Recall (1990), was killed several times in the horror comedy Army of Darkness (1992), played a stunt punk in RoboCop 3 (1993), the bad guy Lansing in the science fiction thriller Timecop (1994), a middle class passenger hanging from the Titanic in Titanic (1997), and a PSI Corp bloodhound in the Babylon 5 episode "Strange Relations" (1998, working with James Lew, Walter Koenig, and Patricia Tallman), doubled actor Jeffrey DeMunn in the drama The Green Mile (1999) and actor Dwight Yoakam in the thriller Panic Room (2002), and played the casino thief in the action comedy Ocean's Twelve (2004). Lambert performed stunts in episodes of Mork & Mindy (with Spiro Razatos), The Incredible Hulk, Matt Houston, MacGyver, Hill Street Blues, Beauty and the Beast (starring Ron Perlman), The Colbys (1987, with Stephanie Beacham, Tracy Scoggins, and Nana Visitor), Silk Stalkings (1992, with Marta Dubois), Red Shoe Diaries (1992, with Carl Ciarfalio and Patricia Tallman), The Flash, Married with Children (with Red Horton, Bruce Barbour, Julius LeFlore, Bob Minor, George Wilbur, and Buck McDancer), Murder She Wrote (1996), The X-Files, Walker, Texas Ranger (1997, with Noble Willingham, Tanner Gill, and Vince Deadrick, Jr.), She Spies, V.I.P., Angel, NCIS, and Eleventh Hour (2009, with Boni Yanagisawa, Alina Andrei, and Eric Norris). Further film stunt work includes the science fiction comedy The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981, with Ann Chatterton and Billy Hank Hooker), the fantasy film The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982), the action film Lone Wolf McQuade (1983, with Kane Hodder and Gary Wayton), the science fiction horror comedy Critters (1986, with Scott Grimes, Ethan Phillips, John Nowak, and Mike Cassidy), the action thriller Raw Deal (1986), the action comedy Firewalker (1986), the drama Two Moon Junction (1988), the sequel Rambo III (1988), the comedy Twins (1988), the fantasy sequel Ghostbusters II (1989), the action film Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990), the thriller Eve of Destruction (1991), the crime drama Hoffa (1992), the thriller Falling Down (1993), the comedy sequel Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993, with Whoopi Goldberg), the action sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994, with Eddie Murphy), the thriller The Specialist (1994), the crime drama Casino (1995), the science fiction sequel Escape from L.A. (1996), the thriller Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart), the crime drama L.A. Confidential (1997), the crime drama The Negotiator (1998), the horror sequel Scream 3 (2000), the science fiction comedy What Planet Are You From? (2000), the thriller Traffic (2000), the crime drama Ocean's Eleven (2001), the thriller Red Dragon (2002), the comedy Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004), the sequel Ocean's Thirteen (2007), the sequel Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009), the comic adaptation The Green Hornet (2011), the thriller White House Down (2013), and the horror thriller Havenhurst (2016, with Douglas Tait, Dendrie Taylor, Fionnula Flanagan, Alex Daniels, Danny Downey, Shawn Lane, and Scott Leva). Star Trek appearances File:No image yet.jpg|Stunts File:Suliban in Broken Bow 1.jpg|Suliban agent (uncredited) File:Steve Lambert, Terra Nova.jpg|Stunt double for Erick Avari (uncredited) External links * * Steve Lambert at LinkedIn.com * Steven Lambert at the [http://cinemorgue.wikia.com Cinemorgue wiki] * Steven Hal Lambert at the [http://babylon5.fandom.com Babylon 5 wiki] * 2015 article at MartialArtsEntertainment.com es:Steven Lambert Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Stunt performers Category:ENT performers